Descendant
figure walks down a hall, till he reaches a door. He opens the door, and sees a Salimorian, however this one seems a lot older looking. Figure: 'Unlike your brother, you can know everything. 'Salimorian: Then tell me so that I may know, father. Figure: 'You are a Salimorian, the first of your kind. You will be my new fist. You will conquer the worlds of the Author, you will slay all other creations except that of myself. 'Salimorian: 'That sounds good, father. 'Figure: You will spread the darkness and chaos that you are born from, and from the seeds of your very greatness, you shall be the Adam, and from you there shall be an Eve, and together you shall be the makers of a great race. A race of kings and crafters of your own destinies. Salimorian: That would please me, father. Who is this Author you speak of? Figure: I dare not speak his name here, but know that he is the Great Enemy, if you encounter him, do not let him write, for the word is his power. Salimorian: I understand. Who is my brother? figure grins. Figure: Well my child, that will be for another time. Now, you must have a name, and I have one. You shall be Apep, the Descendant of Chaos. smiles, and the Figure gives an evil grin, clearly excited for what is to come. is in an empty room in Galactic-Command, resting his eyes while laying his head on a table when suddenly he jumps up in pain. Sci: 'What the hell? I haven't felt this since... takes off some of his Plumbers gear, rolling up his sleeves to reveal the marks from when he was younger. The symbols of a child of darkness. 'Sci: What the... they've come back?! How is that pos- Sci lifts his head, his eyes growing black as the camera cuts to a void. Sci appears in normal human clothes, when his arms begin glowing red again. Sci: 'The symbols... I remember the pain... but that means... looks at the void, looking for something. He sighs, as he realizes the truth. 'Sci: I know you're here, father. Come out of the shadows, if the darkness will allow it. void suddenly zooms past Sci, moving towards a single spot in front of him, as the blackness disappears and reveals an empty white realm similar to that of the Spiritual Plain, but not quite. The Void begins to become a more liquid-form, before rising up, going upwards. The void eventually grows taller till it begins to form a humanoid-like shape, with horns, wings, and claws. The void eventually begins to turn solid, until the space is pure quite, except for Sci and the humanoid, who now has regained color and is no longer pure darkness. The figure turns around, revealing himself as Rigon. Rigon: Hello, Sci. Sci: Wow Dad, quite the show you just put on for me. I'm ... not impressed. Last time we spoke to each other, you were with my girlfriend in the Spiritual Plain. Rigon: I don't expect you to forgive me, boy. Sci: So what, are you trying to make a return again? Because last time these marks were on me, you switched me out with yourself so you could rule the universe and shape it as your own while I stayed in your prison. Rigon: 'Not directly, no. But I am coming back soon. I told you that you hadn't seen the last of me, Sci. 'Sci: So then what is it? Rigon: 'The family tree that we are in... its bigger then you know. Whatever Hope said all those years ago... disregard it. 'Sci: You mean the part about how you became evil, killed Love, and began a cosmic war? Kind of hard to forget that. Rigon: 'That part was true, but the darkness and the light, the forces... he changed what she meant to say. 'Sci: Who? Lotin? Virton? Rigon: So, someone else. But I can't say who he is. All I can say is that the Seven, the Ancient Sages that is, we did not just spring out of existence in the Infinity Pool. All creations have a creator. Someone made us as their children, and they themselves were created by a greater being. The same being that changed Hope's words and memories. Sci: So another bad guy, just like you. Rigon: Boy, I grow tired of your ignorance. You are not a child anymore, you are a man. Act like it. The person I speak of... he controls the Scribe. If he achieves what he wants... well, I won't ruin the surprise. But everything you know is about to change. Sci: We'll stop you, we'll stop the Elite, we'll stop anyone who tries to do anything to the universe. Rigon: You will most certainly try. You don't understand that it's not me you have to fear. It's the Author you should truly fear. After all, its he who wrote the words "Should the child of the demon king succeed in his mission, the reincarnation of Love will bring him to his lowest point and turn him away from those who he cares for. His allies, his friends, and so on". Sci: Thanks for the warning but I got it. You can go now, father. Rigon: 'I admire your enthusiasm, it brings me great joy in a time of great danger. Fine. I shall leave you alone for now. But Sci... there is another. cuts back to Galactic-Command as Sci's vision ends. Sci looks at his arms, which stop glowing, but the marks are back on. He looks at them, clearly concerned. It cuts to another room in Galactic-Command. Reg, Chris, Figy, Holly, Roy, Ahmad, and Paul are all sitting around, bored. 'Roy: Is it me, or does the old team seem to be more busy then we are? Chris: 'I've seen their record. They were a lot busier then we were when they started off. 'Holly: 'Its like we're the less-important characters of a television show. 'Roy: Like that um... what was that show on Channel 19? It's always on after the 7-7:30 PM Midnight City News showing. Ahmad: The Murder-Mystery show? Chris: Dude, that show is great. I hear the second season is set on an island. Ahmad: Wait, really? Roy: No its... Its Genesis ... Something. How can I not think of the name?! Holly: Yeah like that show. They've got the main dude and his werewolf sidekick, but then the human sidekick characters get ignored more often! Figy: I wish I could kick whoever came up with that show in the face. I hate that show. The online community also sucks too, espically that one weird social-media encyclopedia hybrid website. Reg: I get it, we're all bored. Who knows, maybe something will happen. suddenly hears an alert from his Plumber's badge. Reg: ... I didn't know that was going to happen. takes out his Plumber's badge, when a hologram of his mother appears. Onasia: Regulus, I'm glad you got my call. Reg: Everything okay? Onasia: 'Yes, we're all fine. While I know you're busy being a Plumber, you are still the Prince of Vivox. I ask you to come back, visit, so that you at least you can know a little bit more about your people and their past. 'Reg: 'Alright mother, I'm coming. transmission ends as Reg looks at the group. 'Reg: I have to go. Ahmad: We'll go with you. Reg: Alright, but we're going to have to get Toon to come with us again, he's still a better pilot. newer recruits leave the room and walk down the hall as they pass a room with Sci and Paper in it. Paper: So you're saying that your marks are back, and that the most evil father in the universe gave you a message via vision about the Author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum? Sci: Plus he warned that Hope didn't tell us the truth back on the quest for her, and that "everything was about to change". Paper: I hope he's wro- begins cough, falling to the ground, as Sci helps pick him up. Sci: You okay? Paper: Yeah... I just got dizzy. Sci: 'Paper, are you sure you're okay? I'm still concerned about everything that happened with Solaris and Lunaris. 'Paper: Yes, I'm fine Sci. I'm worried about you. If those marks are back, that's not a good sign. Have you had to release any of the energy, like before? Sci: 'No. How long do you think we can keep this quiet? 'Paper: 'Not long... I'm worried Sci. I think Rigon might actually be right about everything changing. It seems like it's already begun... camera cuts to Salimore, inside the Salimorian Castle. It appears older and more ruined then the last time it was shown. Two shadows are shown, as a discussion is heard echoing through the halls. 'Voice: 'Has Ra'ol returned? '#2: 'No, not yet. 'Voice: 'Where is your brother, Amon? 'Set: Most likely with your father, Thebes. Thebes: 'You know Amon, sometimes I question how your brother and my father get along. 'Set: 'Its their quest for power that keeps them together. Now come, we must visit Hathus and Abaddon. and Thebes arrive in the courtyard, where Hathus and Abaddon are talking. 'Set: 'Uncle! How glad of you to join us, for once. 'Set: 'Niece, I'm only here for a few days. Do not make me leave eariler. I'm just taking care of a few things for your father. 'Abaddon: The Haven has moved, hasn't it? Set: Yes, to a new world. Abaddon: I suppose we won't go back. Thebes: That plan is dead. It is time for a new plan. Voice: Unforunately, you four won't be able to come up with a new one in time. attention turns to Sif, leaning on a column at the halls surrounding the courtyard, holding an apple in his hand. He throws it up, catching it, and taking one large bit out of it, before throwing it into the hall of the Castle. #2: 'You see, there's people like you who try to do things in the galaxy. turns his head to see Reon, who appears from behind another column with his claws. '#3: 'Trying to become.... "Elite", was it? But you always seem to fail. turns around to see Nicole, armed and ready to attack with her Katanas. '#4: Yet you always seem to do the typical bad-guy thing and come up with another doomed plan. turns in the fourth direction to see Magister Striys, confident and watching as Sif stops leaning on the column and the four Plumbers take two steps toward the group. Set: I remember you four... from the Plumbers Galactic-Command. Striys: 'Then you know what we can do. You see, the Black Operations team is good at making first impressions. However, unlike the Special Operations team, we get the job done. 'Sif: 'We're the best of the best. 'Reon: 'The greatest recruits of three years. 'Nicole: We single-handledly helped take down the To'kustars on the distant world of Via. Stryis: But now, we're going to do what Hornbok and his team should have done years ago... and take you all down. Commerical Set, Thebes, Abbaddon, and Amon Set have their backs to each other, surrounded by the four members of the Black Operations team. Set: 'Kill them all, they have no jurisdiction here on Salimore. The magister may prove to be a problem, but we'll deal with him when the others are bleeding on the ground. 'Sif: 'How unfortunate that you must underestimate us. three recruits charge at the group of villains. Reon grows wings, jumping into the sky and using the claws on his hands to safely land on the ground, before knocking over Hathus. Hathus crashes to the ground, looking upward as she pulls out a Salimorian blade. 'Hathus: I will kill you for that. Reon: 'That's what they all say. and Reon go to each other, the two hitting each other with their blades and claws. Reon jumps up, flying upward as his claws disappear, replacing them for his Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblasters, which he proceeds to shoot at Hathus with. It causes Hathus to be thrown to the side, as it cuts to Nicole and Abbaddon fighting. 'Abbaddon: You're a female, females have no right fighting. Why don't you lay down on you back like a female should? Nicole: I'm no ordinary female. And that's highly offensive! [Nicole and Abbaddon come towards each other, with Abbaddon throwing dark energy at her, which she proceeds to dodge by slidding down, and kicks Abbaddon in the chest, throwing him into a column hard. He gets up, bleeding a little, but grinning. Abbadon: 'Alright, shall we play a game? cuts to Sif and Thebes fighting each other. 'Thebes: 'Amon has told me that you have technology powers. Unforunately I don't possess any technology. What are you going to do now, Plumber? 'Sif: 'This. Reon, I need a Blaster! is continuing to fire at Hathus, when he hears Sif. He throws Sif one of his blasters, which Sif grabs. Sif turns the blaster to stun mode, before holding it. The blaster begins to move, electricity shocking it as a power build-up of energy begins. 'Thebes: Well crap. Thebes attempts to go into Phantom form, Sif shoots from the blaster, knocking Thebes over and crashing onto the ground. Hathus throws his Salimorian blade at Reon, cutting part of his left wing. Reon heads back to thbe ground, making his wings disappear. enraged: 'Enough! stops, watching Hathus grow angrier. 'Hathus: I am Hathus Set, daughter of the King of Salimore and Member of the Elite, the greatest beings the Galaxy. I am the heir to the throne, member of an alliance with the son of Queen Viper and the leader of the Elite himself, my uncle, and the son of Lucifer and Nyx. I have fought against many enemies myself while trying to keep Salimore under the rule of the Set family, and I will not be bullied by... runs up to Hathus, smacking her in the face twice before punching her in the face, breaking her noise. He then forms his wings, lifts them up and kicks Hathus across the courtyard, who proceeds to knock over Thebes, attempting to get back up again. Reon: That's the problem with the bad guys. They always monologue too much. Plumber craft flies into the airspace of Tenyrus, as the camera zooms in to reveal Toon and the newer recruits. Toon: It's been a while since we've been here. Reg: 'My mother asked me to come back. 'Toon: I see. There wasn't really anything for me to do other then organize the records hall a bit, and I really didn't want to have to go back to school... cuts to the team landing on the colony. Onasia is there, waiting for him. Onasia: My son... and guests. Reg: I needed another ride and they were bored out of their minds... Onasia: Well... a few others is okay. Come, I have much to talk about. Reg: How has everything been? Has Trobix been bothering you..? Onasia: No, not after you helped us. But still, its hard keeping the peace. Come join me to our dining hall, today is a very special day. Reg: What's today? Onasia: 'The anniversary of the destruction of Vivox. group enters the dining hall, which is full of alien food. Vivoserians are sitting, talking, when their attention turns to Reg and the group. 'Veloan: 'The Prince has returned to us! crowd cheers, as Reg becomes uncomfortable with the attention. 'Reg: Hello everyone. Vivoserian: 'Your royalness, have you returned for the anniverary of our world's destruction? 'Reg: 'Yes. I want to learn more about where the other half of my DNA comes from. I want to learn about Vivox's past and its people. 'Vivoserian: What wonderful news that is, my lord. All Hail, Prince Regulus! Crowd: 'Hail Prince Regulus! Hail Prince Regulus! Hail Prince Regulus! is unable to respond to the cheering and chanting, but his mother takes his hand. 'Onasia: You might as well get used to it know, you're going to get this your entire life son. group sits down, as the group looks around. Holly: Well this is nice. Chris: You're calling the anniversary of the destruction of a home world nice? Holly: Alright, you're right. Ray: Wait, look. group of Vivoserians dressed in robes walk up to a staircase, facing the dining hall. Paul: 'Who are they? 'Onasia: They are the Vivoserian Choir in our colony. Every year, they sing a prayer. Ahmad: Prayer? Onasia: 'Yes, to the Vivoserian Goddess, known as the Mother of Vivox. 'Chris: Does this "Mother" have a real na- Onasia: 'Yes, but to say her name would be extremely offensive. The last time her name was spoken there was a five-day riot.... 'Reg: 'They're about to begin. 'Onasia: 'Because you aren't Vivoserians you wouldn't know, but they sing in the ancient tongue of our people, a dialect known as Vidoxis. I will translate. 'Choir: Dao Naova xi Vixox. Se talma dia. '' 'Onasia:' Dear Mother of Vixox. Protect our people. 'Choir:' ''Seai doani ao idsa. Vag ani ahana. '' 'Onasia: Keep Darkness from us. May light prevail. '''Choir: Vag Vivox regins evterno aon. Voad rmas seai ani eoina zia Naova vi Vivox. Onasia: May Vivox reign eternally now. Your arms keep us safe oh mother of Vivox. Vivoserian Choir then begins a new song, as the camera returns to Salimore. Amon and Stryis face each other. Stryis: Ready to get beaten like last time? Set: Last time I recall having to fight all four of you. This time however, I just have to deal with you. covers his arms in a layer of iron, as the two begin to fight each other. Stryis begins fighting Amon, who jumps upward, taking out a zanbato and having the blade hit Stryis's arms, breaking off part of the iron. Amon falls back to the ground, holding the weapon at Stryis, who reapplies the iron he lost. Stryis: One blade isn't enough to defeat a magister. Set: 'No, its not... a group of Salimorian Guards arrive, armed with weapons and pointing them at Stryis. 'Set: But a good king is always prepared. Stryis: Reon, Sif... Reon: 'We got this! and Reon begin taking out some of the guards, who turn their attention towards the younger Plumbers. Amon curses before proceeding to continue fighting Stryis. Meanwhile, Nicole and Abbaddon are in the midst of a battle. 'Abbaddon: 'Woman, your blades are sharp but not sharp enough. comes towards him again, but he proceeds to flee from her. 'Nicole: Coward! You're the son of Lucifer and Nyx, are you going to be a snake and slither away just like the ones he controls? then grabs onto one of the columns, kicking it, and turning around as he sends a powerful blast of dark magic energy at her. Nicole: Oh, you're not fleeing... jumps over to the side, missing the blast by a second as it hits the ground, destroying part of the courtyard and causing a large explosion that wipes out some of the Salimorian Guards. Sif continues blasting the guards away with his weapon while Reon swoops down from above, picking five up and throwing them into the wall of another tower. Amon and Stryis are continuing to fight, as Stryis manages to knock Amon's Zanbato out of his hands and snaps it in half. Set: That was my great grandfather's zanbato you stupid Plumber. Stryis: Not paying for it, sorry. of the Salimorian Guards manages to aim at Stryis, and pulls the trigger, just as Reon knocks him over. The blast manages to hit the ground next to Amon, making him flip over twice before crashing onto the ground. Abbaddon meanwhile looks around. Abbaddon: Where'd that female Plumber go? Abbaddon is knocked to the ground. Abbaddon: Who did th- is grabbed by the head and thrown smack into the ground, knocking out. Nicole reappears, having been invisible. Nicole: 'I like you when you aren't talking. begins getting up, his face having a massive scar when Sif, Reon, and Nicole surround him and Hathus. 'Sif: Going somewhere? looks over to see Hathus still knocked out, and he turns his head to see Abbaddon also unable to move. Thebes: 'I won't, but there's still Amon... falls to the ground next to Thebes, with Striys holding him with one hand, and ready to strike again with another. Thebes sighs. 'Thebes: There will be another day. Stryis: Good work. Now we can take them away. Without them, Salimore won't have any tyrants to rule them, which means the Plumbers can finally mount a full-on assault... the ground shakes. The castle shakes, as the Black Operations team watches a tower break apart and collapse. The ground begins to crack, making Stryis walk behind the defeated villains. Amon slowly begins to get up, as Sif and Reon aim their blasters at him. Eventually, the earthquake stops. Set, tired: That earthquake... that is not a good sign. Stryis: What do you mean? Set, tired: We have no tectonic plates in this region, and the tectonic plates are so far away from here that any movement wouldn't even bother us. Nicole: What does that mean? Set: It means that there's been a disturbance in the Sacred Desert, a restricted section to all but members of the royal family. My father wouldn't even let any of the other members of the Elite there... Set: Which means that if the earthquake's source is there, then that only can mean one thing. The legend is happening at last... he's awakened. Commerical returns to the Vivoserian Colony. Reg and the Team have finished eating a meal and are watching an ancient alien video honoring those who passed in the destruction of Vivox. As the video ends, Onasia gets out of her chair. Onasia: 'As Queen and leader of the people, it is required that I address the people and recite the story of the Rotolysian-Veloan War, and how our people suffered for interfering. heads to the front of the dining hall, gathering everyone's attentions. 'Onasia: Greeting my friends and children. Lignes regins Vixox! Crowd: ''Lignes regins Vivox''! Toon: Reg? Reg: I think it means "Long Live Vixox". But that's a total guess. Onasia: 'Today is a day of great sadness and memory. In a few years, we will have our 1000th annivesary, amazing when many years ago our colony was struggling to survive. The universe may have changed, but we have remained strong. Ten years ago, I had no family with me when I was here. Now I do. Regulus has returned to us, and now we have a strong person who will be able to lead our people into the future. But our purpose today is not to focus on what will be, but rather what was. It is now that I shall read the story of Vivox's destruction. The records? arrives in the room, handing Onasia a book that she proceeds to open. 'Onasia: 'To fuly understand the story of how Vivox was destroyed, we must go back to before Vixox joins the story. We must go back over a thousand years ago. To help explain the story to our guests, the Plumbers, I will use Earth-dates. team pays attention, as Onasia begins. 'Onasia: Long ago, in the year of 1024, there was the world of Vallion. The Rotolysians lived with the Veloans on Vallion as well, but the Veloans were the real species of the planet. One day, the Rotolysians killed a member of the royal family, the descendant of countless generations, the heir to the throne. A young prince whose name has been lost to time. Onasia, hologram images appear. One shows two armies, one full of Rotolsyians and another of Veloans charge at each other, producing a deadly battle brewing. Another image shows a Veloan killing a Rootlysian. Onasia: Three years later, in 1026, the Rotolysians needed a way to defeat the Veloans, so they came across a species known for their talents in crafting weapons. That species was us, the Vivoserians. They said, "build us a weapon so great that Vallion will shake in fear literally". So the King of the Vivoserians agreed, and we built a great weapon, the greatest weapon in the universe. An artificial satellite that was a war machine. For three years we built it, until 1029 when we finished it. But the King had grown old and his mind was not as it was, and thus it iwas the madness that would lead to our destruction... looks at the team, and motions her head towards the crowd. They look around to see tears beginning to form in the crowd, clearly still sad after nearly a thousand years. Onasia: The King ordered that we use the weapon on the Rotolysians who he had confused with another long-dead enemy, and demanded that the Rotolysians be betrayed. After a great struggle, the Rotolysians took control of the satellite. As revenge for the mistake of our leader, the Rotolysians announced that they would use the weapon to destroy Vivox as a warning to all races that they were not to be messed with. 19% of the population was able to flee, including the royal family of Vivox, except the king, who remained. Vixox was destroyed by Gigatellum, the great cannon. Millions cried out in panic and were quickly silenced that day. crowd, clearly emotional, begins crying. Onasia: 'The brother of the king, to whom the current line of our people has survived through, became the ruler, as we watched the Veloans take over the weapon two years later. The war ended with Vallion winning, and Vivox and Rotolysia ultimately losing, even though it wasn't even our war. Eventually this war machine was decommmisioned and used as a refuge. It now travels the galaxy under the name "The Haven", and it is one of the few remaining legacies of our people known to the galaxy. Now that the story has been told, let us sing one more prayer to the mother of Vivox as one body, one people, one Vivox... cuts to Salimore, as the Black Operations Plumber ship heads towards the Sacred Desert. 'Set: You're ... making a mistake. Reon: You said no Salimorians can go to that area except the royal family. Never said we couldn't. Set: You can't go to the Sacred Desert. Nicole: Then why don't you explain that to us. What's up with the Sacred Desert? Set: It has to do with the great Salimorian legend.... of the Original One. Set: In the beginning, there was chaos, and in that chaos there was darkness. From the darkness came two brothers. The first brother, emotional yet powerful, went out in search of compassion, which was not found in the darkness. The second brother, wise and dangerous, went out to create life. He was the first Salimorian. The being wished for life, and thus the sand took form and became the essence of creation. From the sand came the Salimorian race, who would live, breath, and die, returning back to the sand of their home world. Sif: Sounds like every religious story I've ever heard in this messed up universe. How does that apply to the Sacred Desert? Set: 'You don't understand because you won't shut up. Hathus, finish the story. 'Set: Over the centuries, the Salimorian race grew and the First Salimorian ruled them. Until one day, he disappeared in the location known as the Sacred Desert. The First Salimorian's wife revealed that he had fallen into a great sleep, only to be awoken when everything was about to change. Set: It would appear that the time where everything is about to change is now... Amon says this, Stryis sees something. Stryis: There's a temple here. Set: We haven't had any temples in the Sacred Desert built since the days of the First Salimorian... Stryis: Nicole, land us next to the temple. Nicole: 'Alright, landing now. camera cuts to the team and captured villains walking up to the doors of the temple. Sif attempts to push the doors open, but they don't move. Reon grows claws and attempts to claw at it, but nothing happens. Stryis then puts a layer of iron on his arms and attempts to punch the door, but only sand comes off. 'Sif: No door handles, no keyholes, and it won't be pushed. We can't claw it, we can't punch it... there must be strange magic here. Thebes: 'Most likely for the better... turns to Amon Set. 'Stryis: I'm guessing that a Salimorian has to be the one to open it. So get up and do it. Set: Even if that's correct, you will never get me to willingly open the doors. Stryis: Not even if your life is at risk? Set: 'I'd do anything and be anything rather then open those accursed doors. 'Set: 'I will. 'Set, angry: Hathus, you will n- Set: No. I will. If you grant my freedom. You can take my uncle, you can take Thebes and Abbaddon, I just want to stay on Salimore. Set, enraged: Do not agree! Stryis: Deal, now open the door. walks to the door, as Amon screams. Set: HATHUS! touches the doors, before a shockwave sends her backwards, crashing into the sandy ground. The doors begin opening, as the Plumbers Team is relieved. Sif: They opened... Set: 'Hathus... what's happening... team turns around to see Hathus, unable to move. 'Set: 'I ca-can't ge- up... her legs begin changing into sand, making her scream. 'Set: 'Hathus! No! 'Set: Amon, Uncle Amon please stop it! PLEASE! continues to turn into sand, as Amon turns to the Team. Set: 'Will you stand around and do nothing?! 'Stryis: There's nothing we can do. entire body turns into sand, falling apart and joining the rest of the sand in the Desert, blown away into other parts of Salimore. Amon watches, before he turns to the Team. Set: 'You killed her... you killed my niece. If you want to kill anyone else, kill yourselves before I break free of these bonds and kill you. grabs Amon, Nicole grabs Thebes, and Reon grabs Abbaddon, as they walk into the temple, without Hathus, who had died moments eariler. They enter the temple, which is empty except for a flat stone with a body on it. 'Sif: 'Is that... 'Abbaddon: The First Salimorian, by the looks of it. Nicole: 'He looks different. 'Reon: Older. Set: 'More dangerous. 'Thebes: 'I don't like that we're here. 'Stryis: We'll tie the criminals to that column on the right. Then we'll scan the area. three recruits take the criminals to the column, as Stryis walks over towards the body. As he does so, he steps on an ancient rune that creates a gust of wind in the temple. Stryis: What the- camera moves over to the face of the First Salimorian, whose eyes open, now awake. Stryis takes a few steps back as the first Salimorian gets up, and looks around. Salimorian: Who are you? Where am I? Stryis: 'I'm Magister Stryis of a peace-keeping group called the Plumbers. 'Salimorian: 'What year is it? 'Stryis: It is known across the galaxy as 2027. Salimorian: 2027... cuts to a flashback of a figure standing above the Salimorian. It is not the same figure as the one in the beginning of the episode. Figure: Until the human year of 2027, my grandchild. Until 2027. flashback ends, as a flood of memories returns to the First Salimorian, making him dizzy. Stryis: Are you alright? Salimorian: No... I was attacked, and now it has been millenia without my family. You unforunately are in my way of finding my family... Black Operations team take notice of this and finish tying up the criminals, hurrying to Stryis's side. Salimorian: I am Apep, Descendant of Chaos, the First Salimorian, and until I find my family, I'm going to do what my father ordered me to do, and destroy everything in my path.... Commerical stands in front of Stryis, Nicole, Reon, and Sif. Apep: Leave now, and I may spare your lives. Nicole: We can't let you leave if you're going to go on a planet-wide rampage. Apep: Then you leave me with no choice... extends his arms until they grow into sharp blades of pure dark energy, before charging at the Black Operations team. Stryis grows a layer of iron on his arms, punching Apep in the stomach, but Apep hits him in the arms, destroying instantly the iron. Sif attempts to shoot the blaster at him, but Apep dodges, running in fast speed to him, and cuts through the blaster, before changing one of his arms back to normal and smacking Sif into the group of criminals. Stryis: I'm authorizing use of deadly force on him. If you have to kill him, kill him. Nicole: 'Got it. faces Nicole, Reon, and Stryis as Sif gets off of the criminals. 'Set: 'Thank you. 'Sif: 'For what? Crashing into you? 'Set: No, for providing me with the tool necessary to free ourselves... kicks Sif away as the three villains get up and prepare to fight Sif. Set: 'I'll kill every single Plumber on this team, starting with you. The one with the apple. returns to Nicole, who charges at Apep with her katanas. Apep jumps over to the side, before Nicole turns invisible. He looks around, before closing his eyes. He stays there, not moving, when his ears move a bit. He suddenly punches part of the temple, breaking the wall into the shape of a sword, which he proceeds to grab and take out. He then whips around and the sword hits something. 'Apep: Even invisible I can still fight you. moves away from where he was standing, listening. After a few sounds, he sees dust move, and lifts his sword, hitting a katana. He continues to duel with the invisible attacker, till he jumps up onto his flat stone that he rested on. He takes the sword and breaks it into multiple chunks of stone, which he shoots out in multiple directions. One stops midair, as a sound of pain is heard. Apep, seeing this, blasts dark magic at the location of the sound, sending Nicole backwards, now visible once again. One of her katanas falls to the ground as Nicole falls, unable to move. Reon proceeds to fly upward, using his blaster to fire on Apep. Apep moves the shots to the side, missing him, before twisting his body. In the process, his body transforms into a more serpentine-form, who proceeds to hiss at Reon. Reon: What the hell... fighting Thebes and Abbaddon while Amon fights Sif, sees the transformation occur. Stryis: 'He's transformed into an ancient beast. Strange, he looks like one of the Demon Snakes that invaded the Earth in the 2014 Nikon'ali Invasion... continues to fire at the now snake-like Apep, who attempts to bite Reon. Reon flies away, as Apep continues to attack. Eventually, he shoots from his mouth a toxic shot, hitting Reon in the wings and forcing him to fall. 'Apep: 'Ssssooo weeeaakk you arrrree. runs over, grabbing Nicole's other katana and climbs onto Apep, who notices. 'Apep: Geet off! begins shaking his body, trying to make Stryis fall, but Stryis lifts the katana and stabs Apep. Apep crashes his back into the wall, and comes forward, making Stryis finally fall. Apep begins transforming back to normal, and once he finishes, takes out the katana. Apep: You will suffer for that. Stryis: 'Nicole, are you okay? lays on the ground, knocked out. 'Stryis: 'Reon, what about you? 'Reon: I can... fight... Stryis: Sif? is shown slamming Sif to a column in the temple, grabbing his head and slamming it into the stone, Sif now has a bloody nose, as Amon's rage continues to grow. Amon begins to choke Sif, as Sif looks at Stryis. Apep: 'Face it, you've lost... begins to walk towards Stryis, but Thebes and Abbaddon run up to him, kicking him in the groin, forcing him to the ground as they tackle him. As Stryis watches this, he gets smacked by Apep, who proceeds to uppercut Stryis before the Magister can make a move. Stryis proceeds to kick and push Apep away, attempting to take out his own blaster, but Apep grabs it. The two struggle over it, accidently shooting the roof of the temple, making chunks fall off. A piece falls next to Stryis, as Apep pushes him back. Stryis trips on it, falling. He attempts to get back up, but Apep places his foot on him. 'Apep: You tried to fight me, but you failed. You are arrogrant, just like my first born, Ma'at. You think you're so clever to stop me, just like my third child, Set. There's no resemblance to my second child, Thoth however. No matter. You've lost, but I do have new found respect for you. Not many have tried to stop me before. attempts to talk, but Apep pushes harder on him. Apep: So I will let you, the girl, the flying man, and the one that your captive is currently trying to kill survive. overhearing this, stops choking Sif and faces Apep. Set: They are the reason for my niece's demise. They deserve death! Apep: They will live, as you come from my loins. They will go, and live... but they are not to return to Salimore ever again. They are to leave this world alone. If they return, you can kill them then. Besides, I should focus my energy towards finding my father and my brother, not fighting these foreigners. takes his foot off of Stryis, looking at Amon. Amon grabs Sif, and throws him over towards Reon, which Thebes and Abbaddon have gotten off of. Apep stands above the hole made during the fight in the roof, and begins glowing. then looks at Thebes and Abbaddon. Apep: 'Though I do not know who you are, you are great warriors, and you have my respect. continues to glow purple as the energy builds up towards a climax. 'Apep: It is time to leave this world, and reunite with my family once and for all. Farewell. suddenly is surrounded by puprle energy that is shot up into space, with Apep eventually going up as well. The purple energy shoots up into outer space, as it cuts to different locations. [Sci is typing something when he suddenly squeezes his eyes in pain, as the marks on his arm glow once more. In another room in Galactic Command, Paper feels a great chest-pain, in a third room, Bink watches as the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum glows brighter and brighter. In a fourth room, Kali shakes, unable to move as her arms move uncontrollably. ] Kali: What... is ... happening? in his prison has his eyes glow purple, grinning. person standing in the middle of a strange yet familiar jungle looks upwards. Figure: 'Apep has awakened, which only means one thing. My brother is one step closer to finding me... cuts back to the temple on Salimore. The device has dissolved, Thebes, Abbaddon, and Amon Set have all left, and the Black Operations team is slowly getting back up. 'Nicole: What... happened... Sif: We got crushed... the criminals and Apep fled. Reon: Magister, what are your orders? tired: 'We do as Apep said. We leave. Enough is enough. We've wasted enough time on Salimore anyways. Head back to the ship. We'll deal with them another time. For now... let's find bigger fish to fry. cuts back to Reg and the Team heading back to the ship with Onasia. 'Onasia: I appreciate you coming today, Regulus. It was good to see you. Reg: 'Same. I think I might want to come back more often now. 'Onasia: 'I'll be here waiting. 'Toon: Let's get going guys... gives a hug to Onasia, as it cuts back to the team leaving the colony. As they do, the ship gets a communication. Voice: Where have you all been for the last few hours? You should have reported to Training hours ago, but instead I find out you've all gone on an unauthorized visit to the Vivoserian Colony? Toon: 'Hornbok, you can pin this one on me. 'Voice: No, the New Team also has the blame. Toon, we can discuss you later. As for the rest of you, I hope you didn't plan on watching that weird murder-mystery show premiering tonight, because you're going to be training throughout the entire night. team groans in disapproval, as Hornbok laughs with satisifaction. voice: 'Maybe next time, you'll ask. Hornbok out. stands on Salimore, watching his race create a new civilization. 'Apep: Father if you were here, you would be proud. Voice: Would he? turns around to see Altor, holding the STV and the Master Pen. Apep: You are Altor, the Enemy of my Father. Altor: Enemy? I’m a friend of your father. I’m also his creator, which makes me your grandfather, in a sense. Apep: Grandfather? Altor: Yes. Apep your father has lied to you, we are not enemies. Come join me and you will be able to do more then you could have ever imagined. Apep: I do not take orders from you, Altor. I was born to destroy all you had made, and now I intend to make my father proud, and destroy you! writes in the STV as Apep attempts to shoot a sphere of pure shadow. Apep suddenly stops, closes his eyes, and falls to the ground. Altor smiles, looking at the First Salimorian. Altor: 'Poor Apep, we wouldn’t want Hate to know about you, now would we? You unfortunately are not part of the story, at least not yet. Your fate lies in the future, and until then… Salimore’s deity shall sleep. writes something else in the STV, creating a Salimorian Temple behind him. He uses the STV to magically move Apep into the Temple, laying him down on a flat stone to rest on. Altor then leaves the temple, before magically burying it under the sand. 'Altor: 'Until the human year of 2027, my grandchild. Until 2027. stands, looking at a book in what appears to be a record hall on an unknown world. The camera moves over to the book to reveal its a history book of everything that happened following 19 AD. At the same time, a mysterious figure is watching him. The figure quietly leaves the building, and activates a communication device. 'Figure: Master, I found him. Apep is catching up on what's happened since he's been awake. Voice: Good work Voda. He'll need to know if he's to help me. Voda: 'Shall I reveal myself to him and lead him to you? 'Voice: No. Apep must find me, that's the only way it can be. I trust he will, he is my son after all. Being my son, he knows more then anything that family always finds each other. End ---- #A Story: Battle of Salimore and the Return of Apep #B Story: Reg and the Rotolysian-Veloan War Story #C Story: Sci's vision of Rigon